Le Théâtre
by Zako Lord of Randomnessness
Summary: Smellershot drabbles: a play in three acts.
1. Act I

38. Abandoned  
Her parents had all but abandoned her when they realized that she would never be a stunning beauty like her sisters; they _did _abandon her when she started playing with daggers instead of dolls.

8. Innocence  
She had long ago lost the innocence of a child, when her whole life had shattered around her, when her parents had tried to sell her to a brothel, simply because she had stood up against her brothers.

79. Starvation  
She was starving, when she met them, the one with the bow and the one with the swords. Her ribs were easily visible under her skin, and even her stomach seemed determined to bulge from its confines.

74. Are You Challenging Me?  
The question was almost funny, coming from such a scrawny looking kid. Jet laughed openly, but I was glad that I had kept my mouth shut, when the girl knocked Jet to the ground and put her knife at his throat. I had to pull her off of him, but Jet stopped laughing.

1. Introduction  
She had thought that _Jet_of all people would know what she was right off the bat, even if she had managed to startle him with her initial attack, but when he introduced her as "the new kid" she realized that he really had no clue.

92. All That I Have  
Her dagger and her pride, they were all that she had, until she met them. She didn't count the flame symbol branded onto the back of her left shoulder; she had never wanted it anyway.

9. Drive  
Different things drive different people. He is driven by the need to make up for the lives that he hadn't been able to save at his own village; she is driven by the need to live the life that she had been denied.

69. Annoyance  
She had been an annoyance at first, a pesky girl that always wanted to tag along, be it to train or to fight Fire Nation. None of them really thought that she would be of any real use to them until she took down twelve soldiers during the course of one of their larger battles, more than any of the other Fighters, except for Longshot and Jet, of course.

41. Teamwork  
Their teamwork was legendary amongst the group, but they still couldn't get it to work the same way outside of battle.

51. Sport  
It seemed to be a sort of sport, to annoy her to the breaking point and then see if they were fast enough to get away before she inflicted severe pain upon their poor bodies. There were only two problems with the game: they had to make sure Longshot was nowhere nearby, since he usually pulled her off to the side and calmed her down (exactly how, they weren't quite sure…) and they never really were fast enough to escape her notice, and she was a master at revenge.

81. Pen and Paper  
He only realized that he should teach the seven year old girl to read when she almost ingested a small tub of blasting jelly, thinking it was slightly gelatinous honey.

91. Drowning  
She only realized that she should teach the older boy to swim after he got caught in the river's current and swept under, unable to get back up for breath.

5. Seeking Solace  
There was no real reason for her to go to him when she needed solace from the nightmares that she told no one else about, but she always did; and eventually, he did the same.

96. In the Storm  
She had never liked thunderstorms. At first he thought it was just a girl thing, but that first winter, when she shared his bed pallet simply because it was too cold _not _to, he found out that it was simply because they brought back the worst of her horrible memories.

22. Mother Nature  
Sometimes, she couldn't quite believe the power nature had, and she found it near impossible to accept that the forest around her had been there long before her, and would be there long after she was gone.

99. Solitude  
The nine year old girl respected his need for solitude, and would leave him to his own devices more often than she wanted to because of it; but he also respected her fear of being left alone and sometimes he would seek her out, just to help keep her demons at bay.

4. Dark  
Most people would only see his hair as black or brown, but she would see the intricacies within that darkness, the reds and golds that made it unique.

93. Give Up  
She had never been one to give up, and that went doubly as far as gaining his friendship went. She didn't really understand why she cared; just that it was something that had to be done, just as much as breathing.

14. Smile  
The small smile that he had was a comfort, one rarely shown, given only when it was deserved; she treasured every single one.

23. Cat  
As he watched her movements, he couldn't stop himself from conjuring the image of the small foxcat he had owned as a young child, graceful and clumsy, all at once.

19. Gray  
He didn't know why, but her gray eyes rarely reminded him of the storms that everyone said they resembled.

84. Out Cold  
He hadn't even realized that he _liked_ the little she-creature until a Fire Nation soldier had hit her over the head with the hilt of his broadsword, and his heart had frozen with fear when she didn't get back up; before the soldier could do anything else though, he went down with an arrow in his throat.

97. Safety First  
When they got a bit older, he had been on watch, that night that she had slipped out to see him. She had surprised him, and he'd turned, ready to shoot whoever the intruder was. He dropped his bow when he realized that it was her, hugging her tightly to him and berating her quietly for trying to sneak up on him when it was peak Fire Nation raiding season.

25. Trouble Lurking  
He came to realize that the particular gleam in her eye, the one that she had now, eyeing the Fire Nation solider, her dagger concealed up her sleeve, was trouble waiting to happen.

64. Multitasking  
She was not a multi-tasker by nature. She preferred to take her enemies down one by one, though sometimes she would kill two at once, just to prove she could.

72. Mischief Managed  
She always tried to pull pranks on him without him realizing that it was her doing it. He always found out though, except for the time when she had pegged him with a leechi nut. He always seemed to blame the Duke for that one, though perhaps it had something to do with her horrible aim in archery.

15. Silence  
His silence was warm, and full of his unspoken thoughts, the ones that only she could understand; but now, the silence was a cold one as he walked away from her, his hat firmly clutched in his hand.

16. Questioning  
Later, she'd asked him why he was so mad, that it was just a stupid hat; sighing, he had finally told her the story of his village, and the man to whom the hat had belonged.

17. Blood  
It was just a bit of blood, nothing more, nothing less, just a bit of blood… so why did she suddenly feel so much older?

13. Misfortune  
He grinned as he helped her from the ground as she grumbled about the invisible tree root that had tripped her up; he stopped grinning when he saw the flash of metal and a dangerous gleam in her eye.

12. Insanity  
The tree was his haven, the one place he could escape the day to day insanity of the camp.

21. Vacation  
When ever they had needed a vacation from the general chaos that the Freedom Fighters created whenever they didn't have an imminent battle to plan, they had simply gone to his tree, to his haven; he didn't even really mind sharing it with her.

3. Light  
He was the only one that would see her like this, completely relaxed and basking in the golden light of a summer day, radiating the illusion of endless patience.

10. Breathe Again  
She could only breathe again when she saw him take one for himself; the wound already staining his blue clothing red, the solider that had attacked him already down with her dagger in his back.

30. Under the Rain  
It somehow managed to rain every single night that they had watch, but sitting under the rain wasn't as bad as it could've been, especially since it gave them an excuse to huddle together under his hat.

27. Foreign  
It was sad, that a simple smile was something so foreign, that it had to be startled out of her.

61. Fairy Tale  
She wasn't a normal girl in any respect, but she still had her own fairy tale. One where he would smile just for her, and treat her like she had seen other boys treat the normal girls.

90. Triangle  
He kept his mouth shut, only because the triangle was already confusing enough, especially since he seemed to be the only one aware of it. He loved her, she loved Jet, and Jet loved hate.

60. Rejection  
She stared long and hard into her friend's eyes, wishing that the archer would say something different than the rest… that he would be different. But he only backed away from her, shaking his head. She ran so he wouldn't see the tears.

She blinked the dream away and laughed bitterly "I'd never tell him anyway."

82. Can You Hear Me?  
Hearing had never been a problem, both were alert for the slightest sound that might give away an enemy ambush, it was seeing what was right in front of their noses that gave them the most trouble.


	2. Act II

47. Creation  
Their home had been their creation. Its destruction was also of their making.

94. Last Hope  
When they had destroyed the town, it left them crushed and defeated by their own hands, but she had been the first one to _do_ something about it.  
"Ba Sing Sei's our last hope." She said with a shrug "Going_ somewhere_ is better than doing nothing at all."

6. Break Away  
When she first became a Freedom Fighter, she had needed to break away from herself in order to heal. Now she had needed to break away from Smellerbee in order to find the lost little girl who was finally ready to face the world on her own again.

49. Stripes  
Her stripes were who she chose to be, her scars were who she was forced to be, and her smile was who she was born to be.

24. No Time  
They had never had time to themselves, and so they grouped up as an intertwined spirit, all of the Freedom Fighters, one and the same. Maybe that was why they felt so empty away from their treetop paradise.

100. Relaxation  
He leaned back against the trunk of the old tree, wrapping an arm tightly around her. It was one of the few chances they'd had to truly relax on the journey to Ba Sing Sei. Jet had gone off with one of the local girls to do something less than virtuous, but he was just happy to enjoy the time with her. She leaned against him slightly, and he couldn't help but smile, even if she _was_ asleep.

44. Two Roads  
There were two roads that led into Ba Sing Se, and it took all of her willpower not to suggest the more dangerous one, just for the hell of it.

87. Food  
Food had almost never been plentiful in their life, but when it was, they appreciated it all the more, especially if they could eat it together.

78. Drink  
She had never cared much for drinking. Alcohol made people act in strange ways, and she had a strange fear of losing control of herself. Perhaps, it was more that she was afraid of what she would say to him that made her refrain from the wine that night.

45. Illusion  
She liked to pretend that she was an illusionist, and that it was by her own choice that everywhere she went no one ever realized she was a girl. Sometimes she even managed to convince herself.

20. Fortitude  
The fortitude of Ba Sing Sei should have made her feel safe; instead it reminded her of a cage: a big, stinking, overcrowded cage.

50. Breaking the Rules  
She never saw the point to learning the rules for a new game, and if she ever bothered to, it was only so that she could figure the best way to cheat. Here though, she wanted to do things right.

37. Eyes  
Their eyes always said more than their words did. Entire speeches could be made with a simple glance.

34. Stars  
The stars had always been her friends, a single comfort during the few nights when it hadn't been raining on her watch. Now, in the gloom and pollution of Ba Sing Sei, the stars had abandoned her, and though she would not admit it, she wept for them.

40. Rated  
The boys in Ba Sing Sei seemed to have a rating scale for all the girls they saw, but she wasn't rated. They weren't even sure if she _was_ a girl.

52. Deep in Thought  
She was generally overly aware of her surroundings, but every now and then, he could sneak up on her, especially when she spaced out. Usually to think_about_ him.

80. Words  
As talkative as she was, she almost always preferred silence. Silence didn't tell lies, the way words did, but sometimes she would long to hear his words, just to know how _he_ would say the millions of things that his eyes told her.

98. Puzzle  
People always seemed to think that it was hard to puzzle out what he was saying, but for her, the pieces just simply fell into place.

31. Flowers  
She had never liked flowers so much as that night, when she had discovered a single lily on her pillow, an arrowhead tied on a ribbon of red cloth beside it.

53. Keeping a Secret  
She fingered the tiny arrowhead that she kept on a scrap of cloth, dangling next to her heart; she smiled knowing that she was the only one who knew exactly why she kept it there.

18. Rainbow  
It was the first time in a long while that he had seen that carefree smile; to think, all it had taken was a simple rainbow, spread across the western sky after an afternoon rainstorm.

56. Danger Ahead  
She had a sick feeling, as Jet was dragged away from the tea shop, that there was danger ahead.

66. Traps  
She was paranoid, she knew, but seeing traps everywhere wasn't necessarily a _bad_ thing. It had saved their hides on more than one occasion.

28. Sorrow  
It was nothing new, this pain in her chest, the feeling of utter loss that consumed her with the death of her leader. Its intensity, however, was.

85. Spiral  
She could feel her life spiraling out of control, their leader was dying, and the Freedom Fighters were already disbanded. She felt everything collapse around her, and quite suddenly, his lips were on hers, and she felt herself steady, even just a little.

39. Dreams  
She wasn't sure, whether it was real or a dream (which made much more sense, after all, Jet would have to be dead for this to be happening), but whatever it was, she didn't want his kiss to end.

58. Kick in the Head  
It was kind of like a kick in the head, except good.

35. Hold My Hand  
She had taken his hand then, trying to comfort him as he always seemed to comfort her.

67. Playing the Melody  
She had always been the harmony, the music quietly playing in the background, not the focus of attention, but not something that could easily be disregarded. With Jet's death, she suddenly found herself playing the melody, but with all the wrong notes.

33. Expectations  
Ba Sing Sei, the last of the great Earth Nation strongholds, and the one place in this world that they would be able to have a second chance. Nothing ever seems to live up to the expectations.

62. Magic  
She had never liked the idea of magic, and even bending felt like cheating in a battle. Though there was one kind of magic she didn't mind so much…

2. Love  
She had never expected to find love, not after all of the things her parents had said about her. But then again, she also never expected to be a Freedom Fighter, or to hate a man from the Earth Kingdom more than she could ever hate a Fire Nation soldier.


	3. Act III

36. Precious Treasure  
She didn't seem to realize that the reason he always covered her in battle was because he saw her as something precious.

71. Obsession  
He had been so busy protecting her that he never saw the blow coming. When he woke up in the prison camp, and she wasn't anywhere nearby, he cursed himself for his obsession, and prayed to the Spirits that she was alright.

76. Broken Pieces  
She didn't quite understand why they had taken him and left her, but as she gathered up the broken pieces of her soul in order to force herself onwards, she realized that it didn't really matter. They had taken him, and she would get him back.

54. Tower  
It was odd, trying to stand on her own, he had been by her side for so long, her tower, and her sanctuary, that now it was just plain _weird_, not having him around.

77. Test  
Grimly, she tested the sharpness of her blade against her thumb, and the keen edge drew a thin line of blood, she smiled, knowing that she was about to make them pay.

86. Seeing Red  
It scared her, the seemingly endless number of red flags, spread across the opposite side of the battlefield.

89. Through the Fire  
It seemed that the Spirits were determined to, quite literally, make her walk through the flames for him.

59. No Way Out  
She was surrounded by enemies, and her only ally was somewhere in a prison camp, somewhere in conquered Earth Kingdom land. She grimaced as she pulled a spare dagger from nowhere. She just needed to survive the battle. Just needed to survive the next five minutes. Just the next second.

88. Pain  
She was no stranger to pain, but the searing in her side and back seemed especially torturous. The burns would definitely leave their marks.

43. Dying  
She didn't understand at first what was happening, why the edges of her vision were fading, or why she felt so tired, and in so much pain. His eyes stared at her in horror, watching as her fragile body fell back onto her cot, the lightning in her storm-eyes slowly fading to nothingness.

65. Horror  
He felt the horror begin to fade as Katara rushed to her side, water already glowing with the power of her healing. It spread out over her broken body slowly, and the lightning came back into her eyes.

83. Heal  
She slipped quietly from her body, pulling slowly from her tethers to humanity. Her vision cleared again, Katara was bent over a body, healing water held in her hands, and he looked like his heart was breaking into a million fragments. That look was what pulled her back, more than anything that the Water Tribe girl had done.

73. I Can't  
Once Katara had gone, he took her hand in his, and whispered, his voice hoarse from disuse, "I can't lose you." She smiled weakly, squeezed his hand, and nodded off to sleep.

57. Sacrifice  
Their old lives had been sacrificed for the war, but now that it was over, they weren't quite sure what to do with themselves.

48. Childhood  
She only ever wished that they could have all remained children, if only for a little while longer

42. Standing Still  
Sometimes she felt as if everyone was moving ahead of her, and that she was the only one standing still, unable to forgive or forget what the Fire Nation had done to the world.

95. Advertisement  
They had never felt the need to advertise their love, it was quiet, but it had always been there. They were shocked, when they realized that no one had even known that they had been seeing each other until they announced their impending marriage.

7. Heaven  
It wasn't so much a place she looked forward to going after her time in the world was over; rather, the place she found whenever he slipped his nimble hand into hers and led her away from prying eyes.

75. Mirror  
She despised all mirrors, and never let her glance stray to shop windows, where her reflection served as a constant reminder of what he insisted on calling beauty. She still didn't know how he could find the poof-ball that she was forced to call hair endearing.

63. Do Not Disturb  
When he kissed her in the shadow of an alleyway she pulled away, but smiled as she whispered "Later."

32. Night  
Their nights were usually full of revelry: at first it was in their latest victory against the hated Fire Nation, and then it was in the simple joy of having each other.

11. Memory  
She had memories of all sorts of things, dark and light, happy and sad, but the happiest were always with him. But still, nothing had quite prepared her for _this._

70. 67  
"How sure are you?" His widened eyes seemed to ask.  
"About 67 percent give or take. I've never been pregnant before Longshot! How the hell am I supposed to know?"

46. Family  
Through her life, she'd had three families, but you know what they say about the third time.

55. Waiting  
She absolutely detested waiting, but if it was for a good cause, she could put up with it.  
"Congratulations, it's a boy!" The healer proclaimed, smiling broadly as she handed the small human being back to its mother.

26. Tears  
Tears of grief, anger, and pain were not something out of the ordinary in a world at war, but tears of happiness were. That was probably why she wasn't ashamed as they leaked down her face, her newborn baby held tenderly in her arms.

68. Hero  
If she was sure of one thing, when she finally held her child, _their_ child, in her arms, it was that he would grow up to be a hero of some sort. That's why they named him Jet.

29. Happiness  
She had long believed that happiness was only for those who hadn't felt hatred as strongly as she had. But then she met his eyes as he took her hand, their new born child cradled between them, and she knew she had been wrong.


End file.
